Memory devices include semiconductor, integrated circuits in computer or other electronic devices. There are many different types that include random-access memory (RAM), read-only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), non-volatile memory, and flash memory.
Flash memory devices may utilize one-transistor memory cells which allow for high memory density, high reliability and low power consumption. Flash memory devices are made in two forms: NOR flash and NAND flash. NAND flash can be either of single-level cell (SLC) or multi-level cell (MLC). Memory devices can be categorized further into two broad areas as volatile and non-volatile. Volatile memory devices require power to maintain data, while non volatile memories are capable of maintaining data in the absence of a power supply. An example of a non-volatile memory is a flash memory that stores information on a semiconductor structure without the need for power to maintain the information in the chip. MLC non-volatile memory allows for higher density memory because it allows storage of two or more data bits in each memory cell. Memory devices can be organized into blocks that are divided up into pages, having smaller segments, named sectors. Each sector comprises bits of information, the number of bits is determined by the density of the memory device. Memory devices may further include error correction codes to correct for data errors. Examples of error correction in memory devices can be found in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005/0172207 and 2005/0268203, which are assigned to the present assignee and incorporated by reference.